Rinpunzel
by neko-kagamine-sanV3
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, una joven de cabellos largos rubios viva encerrada en una torre, vendra su principe azul a rescatarle? rinxlen (pienso incluir un poco de lemmon xD)


Rinpunzel

hace mucho tiempo en una torre lejana vivia una dulce chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules,su nombre era rinpunzel pero le llamaban rin, era muy linda y hasta a veces aniñada, vivia con su madre una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos miel ella tenia a rinpunzel encerrada en la torre.

Un dia rin queria salir y conocer el mundo exterior, soñaba con eso todos los dias.

-haaaa... Te imaginas como seria estar alli afuera? - dijo mirando a su mascota

-woof woof

-si parece emosionante... pero mama dice que alla afuera es peligroso

(en otra parte del reino)

en el castillo vivia un principe (muy muy lindo) llamado len ,un chico rubio de ojos azules ,era muy parecido a rin hasta parecia su reflejo pero mas masculino (o asi parece), era muy listo y valiente, un dia estaba leyendo un libro sobre una princesa encerrada en una torre le parecio interesante y penso''quiza yo pueda rescatar a una princesa''sin mas fue en busqueda de una torre que se escondia en el bosque.

El bosque era muy grande asi que estaba a punto de anochecer y decidio acampar puesto que ya era muy tarde para continuar ... es sus sueños imaginaba a una princesa de cabellos rubios y ojos azules,de tez blanca y un cuerpo bien formado y un poco aniñado. Para el esa seria la princesa mas linda del mundo.

Ya era de dia lo rayos del sol se asomaban por las montañas y nuestro querido principe ya estaba despierto y recojiendo la carpa , al terminar inmediatamente subio a su caballo, noto que un oso estaba persiguiendole dijo:

-esto tiene que ser broma...-''de todos los animales del bosque porque un oso?''- creo que valdra la pena el esfuerzo ¿verdad?- tomo las riendas – Kyaaaaa!- grito mientras jalo las riendas del caballo para huir de aquel oso

el camino fue largo pero para le mitad del dia ya se encontraba cerca del la torre desde lejos se podia ver el largo de la torre el principe no hizo mas que mirar asombrado y pensar '' wow'' en menos de una hora estaba en frente de aquella torre.

(En la torre (rin pov))

estaba recostada a la ventana mirando e imaginandome como seria salir de la torre y conocer otros sitios mire hacia apajo y cri ver un punto amarillo moviendose pense que me habia vuelto loca ,frote mis ojos para cuando volvi a mirar parecia ser un chico o algo asi por la altura no le llegue a reconocer bien escuche gritos parecian de el,decia ''¿hay alguien ahi?'' al escucharlo me asuste y pense:

-n-no hay nadie!- ''que estupida soy ahora sabe que hay alguien aqui,tonta,tonta''

-¿Eh? Se que hay alguien ahi! No tengas miedo no te hare daño-al parecer esas palabras me tranquilizaron

decidi mirar y mostrar mi rostro a travez de la ventana ahora si lo logre ver ya que el logro subir con una soga atada a una flecha , al verlo vi que no era nada feo en mi opinion parecia shota a mi punto de vista pero lindo y ademas... No! Que estoy pensando apensa lo acabo de ver y nisiquiera se su nombre! pero de verdad era muy lindo

-h-hola quien eres?- le pregunte al parecer mi cara ardia no lo habia sentido antes

-oh! Pero que modales los mios, soy el principe len...kagamine len. P-puedo saber tu nombre?- pude notar que su cara estaba casi roja asi se veia mas lindo de lo que ya mencione

-soy rinpunzel, pero puedes llamarme rin- le dije entusiasta

-lindo nombre rin-sama-eso hizoque me ruborizara

-deja las modalidades solo llamame rin- el asintio hize una pequela pausa para preguntarle ¿que hacia aqui?- emmm... y que haces aqui?

-pues... veras, puede que te suene tonto y absurdo...pero he leido un libro trataba de una princesa atrapada en una torre y pense ''quiza yo pueda rescatar una princesa'' vine hacia este bosque y vi la torre me parecio familiar y decidi ir en busqueda de la princesa-hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar vi en sus ojos asombro creo que noto que mi cabello estaba por todos lados se asusto luego de eso miro y continuo- si no te molesta que te pregunte pero que haces tu aqui?

-emm vivo aqui- al decirle eso vi en sus ojos ilusion me parecio tierno- junto a mi ''madre''

-ah ok

-principe len... tu sabes como es alli afuera? -le pregunte pues tenia curiosidad

-si, es un lugar muy lindo... tu no lo conoces?

-pues nunca he salido de aqui... si no te molesta puedes contarme como es?

-con gusto!-hizo una pausa-bueno veraz ''alli afuera'' como tu le llamas es el reino de takino es un reino de pueblos muy elegantes lli reinan mi madre y mi padre todo suele ser muy lindo desde lo mas irrelevante hasta lo mas importante ,las personas son buenas y amables con todo el mundo te contare de mis amigos ,bueno mi mejor amigo se llama kaito shion el trabaja en el palacio es cocinero ya que hace unos platillos deleitantes,continuemos la que sigue se llama meiko sakine ella dirige las tropas de ataque es muy buena y talvez si la llegases a conocer te caera muy bien- habla mucho pero aun pienso que es lindo y interesante- y la ultima es miku hatsune, ella vive en el castillo es mi hermana mayor no nos llevamos muy bien pero creo que te caera muy bien...

-wow quisiera conocer el reino...lastima qu- escuche algo que no me dejo continuar era mi madre seguramente ya llego de su paseo diario tenia que esconder a len y no sabia en donde mire un guardaropas- l-len tienes que esconderte – al decirle eso me miro con cara de¿ porque?- mi madre esta cerca- sin mas lo empuje y lo encerre en el guardarropas

(len pov)

estaba confundido, porque tenia que esconderme tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle escuche que alguien entro a la torre al parecer era una mujer no lo sabia,no vei asi que tuve que hacer silencio y escuchar pero lo único que logre oir fue la melodiosa voz de rin decir''h-hola madre como te fue?'' si era su madre porque habría que esconderme?abri un poco el guardarropas y vi a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos miel no era muy joven y vestía un largo vestido color ámbar escuche que la mujer respondió:

-querida rin como te fue en mi ausencia?- su voz era arrogante no mas que eso repugnante

-e-em bien estuve arreglando mi habitación y me tarde horas peinando mi cabello- me pareció que rin tenia miedo no pude evitar reír para mis adentros cuando me di cuenta que esa niña tsundere le tenia miedo a su madre- y a ti c-como te fue madre?

-puesss... bien fui al reino a comprar ingredientes pero como siempre en ese reino ocurren tragediasss-Que? Eso era mentira

-ahh que mal- fingió estar triste

-si y ni me digas del príncipe -ahora iba a hablar de mi?- si supieras que ese niñato anda destruyendo el castillo y todo a su alrededor- ahora si me hizo molestar

-madre no pienso que haya sido tan malo-me esta defendiendo?

-tu que sabes... nunca lo has visto.

-cierto

luego de eso la ''mujer esa'' o como se llame se fue a la cocina rin espero a que no estubiera cerca abrio el guardarropas y al abrirlo caí porque estaba recargado en la puerta ''eso dolio'' era lo unico que podia pensar ela me tomo del brazo y me levanto.

-eso te pasa por baka y espiar a los demás!-se escuchaba molesta

- no estaba espiando a nadie- susurre

-ajam y yo soy el rey de España... no soy estúpida shota-ouji

-n-no me llames shota

-como sea te tienes que ir rapido

-porque... espera cuando volvere a verte?

-ven mañana... si?

-esta bien ,adios rinpunzel

(normal pov)

después de ese encuentro el príncipe fue a visitar a rin todos los días sin falta, hablaban de temas irrelevantes la mayoría bromeaban entre si ,ya hacia un año que el príncipe escapaba de ''casa'' a su encuentro con nuestra rin.

Len quería enseñarle a rin el pueblo y el palacio real y hoy estaría dispuesto a invitarla a dar su primer paseo ,claro si ella aceptaba lo cual no iba a ser fácil eso creía el

(rin pov)

estoy esperando que mi principe...Espera Que?! no no es mi principe es mi amigo...solo eso, aunque no me molestaría si fuera algo mas,bueno al grano, un espero que shota-ouji se aparezca,quisiera salir de aqui e ir con el a conocer el reino pero mi madre me asesinaria si escapo.

Continuara...


End file.
